


Freeze Frame

by xXxAngelStormxXx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: F/M, Half-Siblings, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxAngelStormxXx/pseuds/xXxAngelStormxXx
Summary: Roughly follows the events in WandaVision episode 5: On a Very Special Episode.Family reunion time! What if it wasn't just Pietro that showed up at Wanda and Vision's door?
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Kudos: 17





	Freeze Frame

“I don’t- I don’t understand how all of this started.” Wanda’s fingers rubbed over her lips lightly as she sunk into the couch, drained from yelling and fighting with the man she loves. She desperately hoped that their argument was not loud enough to reach as well as wake the twins who were sleeping peacefully in their beds, that would be the last thing they needed. Lost sleep and cranky twin boys joining in their squabble. She felt, not saw, Vision sit next to her. He moved slowly, as though he were approaching a wounded animal, she could see it out of the corner of her eye. Gently he touched her shoulder and then the hand that was curled into a tight fist over her knees, pressing into them to feel something, anything, to make her remember.

Flashes of the color red, her color red, amidst the depths of unbearable devastation and grief. The emotions were utterly overwhelming and as she fought to get through the tides that kept crashing into her to the tangible memory and what had actually occurred, she started to drown. Flinching violently she curled in on herself, knees up to her chest with both hands clenched tightly by her chest. _Remember._ She tried to tell herself. _Remember. Remember. Remember._ Nails, although short, were still sharp enough to start to cut into her palms.

“I-I can’t-” she clenched her teeth, her eyes squeezing shut now too, trying not to drown. Her chest constricted as her breathing became more panicked. If this was the cost of remembering, the cost of the truth of Westview, she wasn’t sure she wanted to. Surely she would sink instead of swim.

Worry for his wife filled Vision. She had placed a dam on their mental connection, so as to not overwhelm him, but he knew not why. It was unusual, they shared much through their connection. Thoughts, dreams, emotions. Everything. And yet she had built it some time ago, but he was ashamed to say he hadn’t truly noticed until now as it began to pulse as her pain began to pound at it. The very thing she was keeping in began to overflow in trickles; even as she struggled, she still fought to keep the pain from flooding him too.

“Wanda.” softly her name left his lips, his hands reached to her once more as he moved to kneel before her. One cupped her cheek while the other pushed between her small delicate hands. Trembling they welcomed his larger hand in between, clutching desperately with the little strength she had left in them. Against the sides of his hand he could feel the small crescent shapes cut into her skin, smell the faintest hint of blood that came to the surface level cuts, hear the thundering of heart and the racing of the thoughts and emotions that he could still feel despite the block.

“Oh darling.” he tried to sooth, his thumb brushing across her cheek. Leaning in he pressed his forehead to hers. Vision breathed deeply in and out. In and out. Slowly her erratic breathing began to match his slow and steady breathing. Pushing against the dam blocking their mental connection he found that he was unable to move it even in the slightest bit. Hitting it, clawing at it, pushing with all his might did nothing to even make so much as a scratch or a dent.

Finally she reopened her eyes to look at him. They were glassy, filled with unshed tears. He marveled at how strong his wife was once more as he watched her pull herself together. A part of him wondered if he even truly wanted to know just what she was keeping from him. It would likely devastate him in some manner, of that he was sure. She had said he did not want to know. He wondered how much of that statement came from her wish to not share what she knew versus how much came from her desire to shield and protect him. Vision wanted to reassure his wife, whatever it was that she was keeping, whatever it was that caused her such pain, they could face it together. After all, what was being married if not working through their individual and shared struggles together.

He saw the hesitation in her eyes and as soon as she opened her mouth, composed enough to try to speak, the doorbell chimed. Confusion filled her features just as it did him.

“Are we expecting anyone?” he asked, and she shook her head with a frown, “I don’t think so.” Absently she stood to answer it and he took her hands to stop her.

“They can wait, Wanda, darling, please tell me what’s going on inside of that beautiful mind of yours.” he pleaded. “What is going on here? What is wrong with Westview? Surely you’ve noticed the oddities as I have.”

“I-” she started but that was all that made it past her lips before the doorbell interrupted for the second time. Frustrated he narrowed his eyes, he knew Wanda sometimes tried to avoid the things she did not wish to deal with. Surely he was not one of those things, but as the doorbell was pressed again and again incessantly, urgently announcing that someone was waiting at the door he wondered.

She must have seen it in his face for she swallowed thickly and told him, “That wasn’t me.”

“Sure it wasn’t.” he agreed, but she could hear the doubt in his voice. Her heart hung heavy in her chest, knowing she was causing such a rift to form between them, such distrust in her husband. This wasn’t anything she wanted, and the more the doorbell rang as they silently regarded each other, the more irritated she became.

Wanda turned and hurried to the door, grabbing the handle she just about yanked it open to get whoever it was to just stop and leave them alone. With the door open she froze, her lips parted and bewildered confusion filled her.

“Who-” she started, prodding the mind of the stranger in front of her. There was something that was familiar about him but as she touched his mind he spoke for the first time and she held her breath. “What? Long lost bro can’t pop in for a visit and squeeze his stinkin’ little sister to death?” he held his arms out wide for her, an equally wide grin on his lips. “Pietro?” something screamed at her in her mind, this was _wrong, wrong wrong._ Her twin brother was _dead, dead dead._ Her heart pushed the thought out of the way to make room for hope and love and isn’t that what she wanted? What she deserved? The Pierto that didn’t quite look like Pietro took the tilt of her head and the twitch in her arms to be an acceptance and stepped forward to envelope her in a tight hug. “I love you Wanda.” his mind whispered, just for her and she closed her eyes to enjoy the closeness.

Looking over his shoulder she was confused to see another woman there with a small girl, around her sons age, waiting patiently. As Pietro let her go he turned and gestured for her to come forward. “And look who I managed to track down after all these years.” His grin never faltered and the woman smiled, not quite timidly. No, something told Wanda this woman was anything but timid. Perhaps she was nervous, though she wasn’t sure why that would be. “Even longer lost sister and her little mini-me!”

“Do you remember me Wanda?” her voice held tinges of hope and Wanda could almost feel it radiating off her. “No…” she trailed off, giving a one word answer.

The green haired woman licked her lips and sighed slightly, “Um, well I kind of expected that. I’m surprised Pietro even remembered me to be quite honest.” she met Wanda’s strong gaze head-on. “My name is Lorna, Lorna Dane-Diaz and I’m your half sister.” she smiled softly. “You were both very little when I was taken away. I’d be happy to tell you both everything, answer anything I can.” Honesty is all Wanda can sense and she nods, allowing the trio into her home.

“Who’s the popsicle?” Pietro eyed Vision as he joked, waiting on an introduction.

Confusion radiated between Wanda and Vision and they knew neither truly had any answer to what was happening at the moment, so pushing aside the doubt and confusion Wanda put on a perfect hostess smile despite her tiredness. “My husband, Vision, of course.” Pietro zipped over and shook his hand vigorously, “Cool, cool. Nice to meet you man.” his smile was sharp as he leaned in, “I hope you know that nobody is good enough for my little sister.”

“Oh, Pietro, stop it!” Wanda shook her head at him, “I love Vision and am more than capable of making my own decisions. I am an adult, or did you forget?”

“How could I forget?” he snorted, “I’m still twelve minutes older than you, which means have to follow the code of the big brother.”

The little girl next to Lorna yawned. “Aunty Wanda, I’m tired.”

“Oh, yes, it is quite late and I suppose it might be past your bedtime.” she smiled welcomingly at the little girl. Looking to Lorna she indicated she follow, “I’ll get you two set up in the upstairs guest room.” Glancing to Vision as she started up the stairs she paused, “Vizh, honey, will you get Pietro set up down here on the couch please?” At his nod, confirmation that he heard her request, she continued her climb followed by the two girls.

She watched as Lorna tucked her daughter into the bed before stepping into the hallway to say goodnight. “Thanks for letting us stay, despite the huge surprise.”

“Oh, of course! What else is family for?” She always wanted a sister, and now one was here in her home. “I hope the kids all get along. I’m sure Tommy and Billy will welcome their new cousin with open arms.” she reassured Lorna.

“Dawn always wanted cousins, siblings, other kids her own age around.” Lorna said with a smile, “I’m sure the three of them will get on just fine.” Glancing at her watch she winced, “it’s quite late. I didn’t even realize the time. Please, don’t let us keep you up. Goodnight little sister.” She pulled the younger girl in and tightly hugged her. “I’ve missed you.” she whispers and Wanda lets out a deep breath she wasn’t aware she was holding in. “I’ve missed you too.” she replies, and in her heart she knows it’s the truth. She can’t remember this woman, can’t find the memories of her yet, but her heart knows her, her heart missed her.

When her sister went back into the guest room she followed the hallway, pausing to peek into her sons room. Tommy and Billy were peacefully sleeping in their beds. She smiled at the scene before quietly closing the door and continuing to her own room. Vision had beat her there and she was welcomed into the room with a soft smile and a tug of her mind to come to bed. Their argument is forgotten, for now, in favor of the restfullness of a good night's sleep. With barely a thought her clothes were changed in an instant with her powers. It was a bit like magic, she mused, remembering their silly stage magic for the talent show. Climbing into bed, pulled close by her husband, she cast aside all troubles of the day and relished in the comfort of Vision’s arms.


End file.
